Forever
by LilyMorolas
Summary: Daddy tell me a story about the man that lived forever...." Rating just to be safe


"_Daddy, Daddy." I turned my head to look at the little girl I had feel so much in love with. "Tell me a story Daddy! Tell me about the man that lived forever. Tell me about that one Daddy."_

_I smiled at the bright innocence. At the thought that in a couple of years my child would be off to school. Learning about new things around her, laughing with her friends, and having boyfriends. I thought that being happy was the only thing in my life. But my happiness only increased when this little girl was born, and I now knew what true happiness was. _

"_Daddy?"_

_I smiled. "You want to hear about the man that lives forever, huh?" My smile could only brighten at my girl's eager nod. _

"_This man's name was Draco Malfoy. He wasn't born in the 1500's like most stories and he wasn't a vampire that forever searched for completion. No, my dear, he was a man that was born in 1980 on June 5th. Now it wasn't until he was finished Hogwart's that he found out he was immortal...."_

Draco Malfoy stood on his balcony and thought about the years that had gone by. He looked down at the faded mark that was on his left arm. He thought about his sixth year, and winced. He then thought about his horrible 'seventh' year. He sighed and remembered all that happened. All the people that he had lost and all the people that lived. He couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips at the last thought.

Yes he lived.

He lived, not because he wasn't killed, but more because he was saved. He was saved by a girl that he thought he hated, and by a girl that he had humiliated, tortured and simply made her life a living hell. Yes he was saved by the bushy haired, know-it-all, bookworm girl. Hermione Granger. And because of that he owed a life debt to her.

He winced when the sun shined on his eyes and thought that the sun couldn't shine any brighter than it did today. He turned and got ready for the day.

******

Hermione Granger looked at the setting sun and smiled. She was happy with the way her life was going. She had a great job, loving friends and family, and she was just plain happy. She just all in all thought that life couldn't get any better. She then sighed at the lie. No she was wrong, life could get better if she had someone to share it with.

She frowned at the last thought. She was with Ron at the end of the Second War, and things were going pretty well with each other. They enjoyed each others company, and loved to be around each other. Sure they fought still, and didn't always agree. It was a typical relationship. But they both found one thing missing with the whole relationship. Passion.

Hermione thought about how much their relationship did lack passion. Sure they loved each other completely. But when they tried to make love, well let's just say that they did try. Hermione winced at the thought of that night, and immediately shoved the thought to the back of her mind.

She was happy that Ron was happy now. He did end up settling with Lavender Brown, and they were expecting their first child. She was also happy that Harry was able to find his significant other. After Ginny had died in the war, Harry had gone into a deep depression. Both Ron and herself tried to get him out of it, but it wasn't until Cho came back into his life. She seemed to be able to help him with his depression, and she was understanding. They ended up marrying, and Cho let their girl be named after Ginny. Harry cried,

Hermione raised her hands to rub her arms against the chilling cold. She rubbed her hands up and felt the scar on her left forearm. Her thoughts then turned to the night that she had received that scar. It was a night a lot colder then now, and raining. She couldn't help but think about the debt that the man her life saved. A curse that was meant for him, and she had gallantly flung in front of it.

It wasn't until she had woken up in St. Mungo's that she saw him again. She had woken up from her unconscious state, and he was the first one she saw. He asked Why and the only answer she could say was _Your mother lied. _She then fell into a another deep sleep. When she woke up again, he was gone and the last time she saw him.

Hermione turned at the noise, and smiled as her cat, Crookshanks, rubbed against her leg. She looked at the moon before turning away.

****

"_It wasn't for some time until Draco and Hermione met again."_

"_It was at a pretty ball, wasn't it Daddy?" The little girl giggled._

"_Are you telling the story my dear? Or am I?" I laughed as the girl pouted her lips. _

"_You are daddy." _

"_Good!" I though for a minute. "Now where was I? Oh yes. So it wasn't until the 10th anniversary of the Dark Lord's death that they met again...."_

"Hermione?" Draco asked as he approached the woman.

Hermione smiled when she saw him. "Draco. How are you?"

Draco stared at the woman that had grown over the years. He then genuinely smiled.

"Aha!" He heard her exclaim.

"Aha what?"

He watched as her smile bloomed even more. "I knew you could smile."

He felt his grow even more. "Yes I have been known to do that on occasion." He rubbed his forearm. He watched as her expression changed into concern.

"Does it still bug you Draco?"

"Only when your near."

He heard her sigh. "I'm sorry."

Draco shook his head. "Don't be, but doesn't yours ever bug you?"

"Only when your near it does."

"Really?" Draco felt his eyebrow rise.

He watched as she nodded. "Yes. It only bugs me when your around because it likes to remind me constantly that a certain someone owes me a debt."

"Well...I...."

"Draco, dance with me." He felt his face get hotter at her touch. "Just dance with me."

So he did. He placed a hand on her waist, and held her other. He waited for the beat in the music, and when he heard, he took the first step forward. He glided, twirled, and even gave her a dip. He smiled when she did, and even chuckled when she did. Yes he was happy.

When the song ended, he lead her out onto the terrance. "Are you happy Hermione?"

"In general?"

Draco nodded.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I have a family whom I love very much. Friends that care for me and vice versa. I great job. And Crooks."

Draco stood up and stepped behind her. "I wish to be happy too."

He felt her lean into his embrace, and tilt her head so that he could place his head in the crook of her neck. "And you will be."

"With you?" He whispered into her ear.

He felt her body give a slight jerk before leaning against him again. "With me."

*****

"_It's time for bed, Hermione." _

_I turned my head to the voice and instantly my face turns into a smile. _

"_But mama...." I hear my Hermione whine._

"_Don't 'but mama' me little girl." I watch as me wife of 15 years walks and gives me a kiss. I try to deep it, but she ends up pulling away._

"_But mama, daddy isn't done the story yet!"_

_I watch as my wife picks up Hermione and cuddles her into her body. I sit back and wonder what I have done to deserve this family. _

"_Tomorrow Hermione," I stand and give Hermione a kiss on her pouting lips. "I will finish the rest tomorrow. Even though you know how it ends."_

_My wife and I chuckle as Hermione rolls her eyes. Hermione then gives a sigh. "I suppose Daddy."_

"_Good-night Love." I run a hand through her soft golden curls. I watch as she places her head on her mothers shoulder and give a yawn._

"_Stubborn to the end." I hear my wife mumble._

"_Gets it from your side of the family."_

"_In your dreams." I watch as she gives me a wink and walks out the door to place our daughter to bed. _

_I sit down and remember the rest of the story and thought about all the hardships that Draco and Hermione had to go through. How their friends excepted the relationship. And how they came to live. I then think about the part about when Draco finds out he is immortal._

_I instantly smile when I watch my wife walk back into the room, and places herself in my lap. I wrap a arm around her waist and sigh when she leans into my embrace._

"_Still thinking about them?" She whispers._

"_Don't have to Love. I can always remember the two of them."_

Hermione sat on their bed, and tenderly held onto Draco's hand. She felt a tear roll down her cheeks, and felt it drop on her hand. She brought that hand and Draco's to her cheeks. She let her cheek rub against the back of his hand.

"Is it almost time Hermione?" Hermione looks at the man currently lying on the bed.

"I hope so." She replies softly.

"What to see me gone so soon?"

Hermione shook her head. "Never."

Draco shifted on the bed, and pulled Hermione down so that she lay beside him. Once he had her in a comfortable position, he placed a arm around her waist. "Had me worried for a moment."

"We had a good life, didn't we?" Hermione whispers.

"Of course we did. We lived to see our children, their children, and their children's children grow."

"But did we make the right decision Draco? Out living most of family, and even our friends. Living to forever look thirty and never have to worry about the outside world?"

Draco sighed. "Sometimes I believe we did make the right choice. And sometimes i feel that we made a grave decision. A selfish one at that too. But we made it Hermione."

Hermione turned and looked into her beloved eyes. "I just miss it Draco."

Draco bent his head and placed a soft kiss upon Hermione's lip. "I do too."

_The next morning as Hermione and I walked through the park, I noticed a couple sitting on the bench. I smiled and picked Hermione up. _

"_See the couple over their dear?" _

_I felt Hermione's hair graze my cheek as the girl looks to where I was pointing. "Yes Daddy."_

"_Those people will always know what love is. And will know the meaning of death."_

"_Why Daddy?" _

"_Because they will forever be known as the immortal man, and the woman who loved him." _

"_Really?"_

_I look down at Hermione. "Really."_

"_Cool." I laugh as she runs up to the bench. _

_I walk slowly to the bench and place a hand on my daughter's shoulder. I then read the inscription that lay at the bottom of the couples feet._

_Here lives the oldest people that lived in the wizarding world. _

_Nobody knows why they lived for as long as they did, but they did. _

_They knew what it is to feel, and they knew what it is too watch._

_These two are the couple that made history and therefore will_

_forever be known._

_Here lies Draco A. Malfoy and Hermione J. Malfoy nee Granger._

_Forever will they live_

_2100_

_I then lift my daughter up and give her a twirl. We continue to walk towards the park that I had promised her the other day. I look up at the sky and then back to the bench. I smile when I saw another couple look at the very bench. _

_I think that yes. The immortal man will live forever and forever will he be with his beloved._

* * *

**A/N- I know that I should be finishing the other two stories, but I couldn't get this one out of my head. It different from what I usually write and well, I just thought I would try putting it up. It's short and my first oneshot. **

**I know I never gave the father's and mother's name, but they are apart of the original Hermione and Draco (Like 15 generation or something like that). I just thought that the girl should get a name. **

**Now I promise that I am getting right back to work with** Irish Hearts and Missing Link. **Until next time.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
